


风花雪月COC·灵魂互换梗【跑团log整理存档】

by rin42



Series: COC TRPG log存档 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE3HCOC, Gen, coc trpg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin42/pseuds/rin42
Summary: 一觉起床，居然发生了灵魂互换这样的事情！青狮子班大危机！
Series: COC TRPG log存档 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834099





	风花雪月COC·灵魂互换梗【跑团log整理存档】

**Author's Note:**

> KP：RIN  
> 英谷利特：玖瑶  
> 莉斯缇雅：猫头鹰太郎  
> 菲利克斯：妄言
> 
> log记录改编漫画by：猫头鹰太郎  
> https://yinyoushirenmaotouying.lofter.com/post/1f38a3b9_1c73cd3dd

那是白鹭杯结束之后的十二月的某天，英谷莉特因为骑着天马巡视警备到很晚，赶到食堂的时候只有最后几份饭了。吃完味道不敢恭维的晚餐填饱肚子，去图书馆看了会儿骑士小说，便回到宿舍，偷吃了点藏起来的点心，结束了平常没什么不同的、轻松的一天。

一觉醒来的英谷莉特，发现自己身上没有穿着任何衣服的触感，怀里躺着一个陌生的女人，那女人大概不到二十岁，脸上有俏皮的雀斑，她正在睡觉，枕着英谷莉特的胳膊让英谷莉特觉得麻麻的。

环视四周，房间相当陌生，自己不在学校内吗？——地上躺着英谷莉特一眼就能认出的，希尔凡的衣服。

希尔凡的衣服？英谷莉特下意识寻找着镜子。难不成自己睡着时变成了希尔凡？房间里有一面小镜子，她不出所料地看见了一头乱翘的红发。

女人也醒了，慵懒地说：“小少爷，这么早就要走吗？”

“………”英谷莉特内心不知道该为希尔凡昨天又出去胡闹感到生气，还是应该对眼前的事态感到震惊，她沉默了片刻，然后转过头问问女人，“这里是哪里？我好像……睡迷糊了。”

“小少爷，你可别装傻不付房钱啊。”女人坐了起来，“要不……再睡一会？”

所以，这里是在修道院附近的某个旅馆吗？英谷利特心里想，她试着穿上衣服，并且掏了掏衣服的口袋，看看里面有没有钱，她一边穿衣服一边说：“我突然想起早上有急事，要回去了。”

【KP：有钱】  
【玖瑶：多少钱？】  
【KP：有个2000G吧！】

“嗯……希尔凡……”女人爬起来，准备吻上来。

英谷莉特下意识把她推开。

女人一惊： “！？”

“总之给你钱吧。”英谷莉特拿出200G，递给对方。虽然不知道找女人要多少钱，但这些应该够了吧。 

“你在……你在侮辱我吗！我不是那样的女人！我是真心爱着你的！”

“哦。这样啊……”收起钱包，英谷莉特有点不知所措，最后一本正经地说，“抱歉，我不知道你是……那我就走了。今天真的有急事！你的感情以后希尔……我是说我会好好回复的！再见！”

英谷莉特一边飞快跑出房间，一边想，希尔凡又在欺骗小女孩感情了。之后不能放过他！一定要拉着他来好好解决！

“希尔凡……叫我的名字！”女孩子在后面喊，身后传来哭泣的声音。

英谷莉特没有管那女人……毕竟，英谷莉特也不知道那女人叫什么，她只能在心底说了声对不起，然后以最快的速度跑回了修道院。她试图去敲希尔凡宿舍和自己宿舍的门，都没有人，但她注意到菲力克斯的房间传来了很大的动静。

她敲了敲菲力克斯卧室的门，问：“发生了什么吗，我可以进来吗？”

她发现门只是虚掩着。推开了进去。

“不！！！不可以！”

菲力克斯的高喊传来。门里，帝弥托利抓着菲利克斯的手，两个人脸靠得很近，菲力克斯的脸红了。

“………………哈？”英谷莉特吓了一跳，无语片刻，接着语无伦次地道， “对、对不起，殿下，我不知道……”

“希尔凡，你昨晚都没回来吧。”帝弥托利说，这让英谷莉特意识到现在自己还在希尔凡的身体里。

【猫头鹰：非常想当场晕倒】  
【KP：你可以……？】  
【玖瑶：KP我可以表明身份吧？】  
【KP：可以。】

“不、那个、其实，我不是希尔凡。我是英谷莉特。怎么说……我今天早上起来，发现我在希尔凡的身体里……”英谷莉特想着措辞，支支吾吾了半天，“我想是不是中了什么黑魔法？我想回来找人帮忙。但是……这个……那个……殿下和菲力克斯……？”

就在英谷莉特磕磕绊绊地陈述时，一只黑猫溜了进来。

菲力克斯好像镇静了一点：“英……英谷莉特？”

帝弥托利却说： “什么！？希尔凡！你这个借口也太奇怪了！”

“这么说殿下也不会相信吧。”英谷莉特想了想，“要不要我们去训练场，我用古廉的招数给殿下看看，希尔凡应该不会这招。这样就可以证明我是英谷莉特了吧。还有，菲力克斯，上次我们一起谈看了一本关于服从君命的战略书，你还记得吗？”

“喂，希尔凡，我知道你学东西很快，这次我不说了，不要拿古廉开玩笑好吗……”帝弥托利的表情有点受伤。

突然，黑猫大叫着喵了一声，然后冲上去挠你们看到的那个菲力克斯的脸。

“哇！！！”那个“菲力克斯”并没有躲开。

【猫头鹰：真想晕过去啊。】  
【KP：要伸出爪子吗！喵喵。】

“……菲力克斯？”英谷莉特对菲力克斯没有躲开，感到很奇怪。

黑猫伸了爪子！愤怒地抓挠！

“我不是菲利克斯啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！” 那个“菲力克斯”非常崩溃地喊道，“到底发生了什么啊！！”

“……哎，那、那你是谁？”英谷莉特问。

黑猫也跳到书桌上，一脚踩进桌上的墨水瓶里，在桌上写道：“我是菲力克斯，你是谁？！”

“连你也？”帝弥托利不由汗颜。

“我，我是莉丝提亚……”

“……天啊……”英谷莉特讶然道， “这难道是什么影响全学校的暗魔法吗？我们……要不要去找老师……？”

在菲力克斯身体里的莉丝提亚崩溃地道： “我不知道啊.....到底是什么情况！”她又摇了摇头，“冷静下来冷静下来...我知道的魔法并没有这种情况……？”

【KP：过个灵感。】  
【猫头鹰 .ra80 灵感：D100=16/80 极难成功。】

“……说来，刚才好像没有人在我的卧室……可是我昨天明明在卧室睡着的。”英谷莉特很烦恼地说，“我的身体又怎么了呢。”

黑猫瞪眼睛看周围，继续写：“我的身体里变成了莉丝提亚，那你们原来的身体里的有谁？”

英谷莉特摇了摇头，看向帝弥托利：“……殿下还是殿下吗？”

帝弥托利点头： “当然……我当然是我。”

“太好了……要是殿下也……那法嘉斯就有大麻烦了……”说着，英谷莉特又去抱了抱黑猫。“你真的是菲力克斯？”

猫不屑又不爽地咕哝了一声，大概是在说人话的“哼”吧。它跳开来，不给抱。看面前的“希尔凡”显然非常不习惯。

英谷莉特又叹了口气： “希望谁的身体里不是被猫给进去了。那就有乱子了……”

“菲利克斯……莉丝缇雅……希尔凡……英谷莉特……？” 帝弥托利思考着你们之间的共同点。

【猫头鹰 .ra80 灵感：D100=21/80 困难成功。】

“啊！！我想起来了！”莉丝提亚大喊，“大家！大家听我说！前段时间我和雅妮特讨论黑魔法...说不定跟这个有关系！！还有！！昨天的料理当番！是雅妮特！” 

【妄言：回忆一下昨晚吃了什么东西。】  
【KP：食堂，因为很难吃所以完全忘记了】  
【玖瑶：“吃完味道不敢恭维的晚餐填饱肚子”】  
【猫头鹰：确实昨晚吃了奇怪的东西也说不定】

“……昨天好像去的比较晚，吃的料理的确……味道有点奇怪？”英谷莉特回忆了下，“那莉丝提亚，我们要怎么解除这个魔法啊！”

“冷静下来...冷静下来...我想想.....”莉丝提亚努力回想着。

【猫头鹰 .ra80 灵感：D100=20/80 困难成功。】

菲力克斯已经不耐烦了，非常不爽地在桌子上用爪子抓挠。

“啊！！我知道了！先把所有参与互换的人找齐，然后用群体治愈系的魔法就可以抵消这个失败的魔法的作用了！”被莉丝提亚占据身体的“菲力克斯”的脸上出现了各种天真可爱又丰富的表情。

帝弥托利不禁笑了出来。接着英谷莉特也忍不住笑了一下。菲力克斯更不爽了，一掌拍在了“自己”的脸上，然后在地上写了 “那还等什么”、“去找人”。

“好痛！！唔...”莉丝提亚捂着自己的脸， “知道了！知道了啦！”

“菲力克斯不要欺负莉丝提亚啦！”英谷莉特忙道。

然而菲力克斯已经借着“自己”的脸当个缓冲，然后落在了地上，生气地出门了。

“我也来帮忙吧！”帝弥托利说，“菲力克斯……要抱着你吗？”

菲力克斯转身，朝那个“山猪”龇牙咧嘴，一副你敢来我就挠死你的气势。

“唉、我们走吧…”英谷莉特转过头，“对了，殿下昨晚没有吃晚饭吗？为什么没有被作用？”

“昨天晚上……昨天晚上老师请三个级长一起吃晚饭，开茶会。”帝弥托利想了想， “所以是老师自己的材料，委托厨师做的。”

“这样啊……那岂不是除了三个级长其他人都？！”

【妄言：我刚刚过来路上有看到什么奇怪的景象吗？】  
【KP：过灵感。】  
【妄言 .ra75灵感：D100=23/75困难成功。】  
【KP：一片平静。】

英谷莉特拿上了纸和墨水，让菲力克斯能够随时“说话”。菲力克斯用用沾着墨的爪子在地上写：“我过来路上”、“没看到类似情况”。

【妄言：我一定要叫一声我太委屈了我为什么又是这种不能说话的处境……】  
【KP：喵爪子已经全黑了】  
【猫头鹰：能有魔法能先让他说话吗hhh】  
【KP：极难成功的灵感试试吧】  
【妄言：莉丝缇亚靠你了……！！！】  
【猫头鹰 .ra80 灵感：D100=96/80 失败。】  
【猫头鹰：……这，失败了……】  
【KP：噗】  
【玖瑶：我会拿好墨水的……】  
【妄言：不是你的错（冷静】  
【KP：果然是想玩妄言桑hhhhh】  
【猫头鹰：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是真的了】

“那么其他人没事吗……咱们先去莉丝缇雅的房间？和莉丝缇雅交换的人可能就在里面没睡醒呢。”

话音一落，黑猫雄赳赳气昂昂领在前头，去了莉丝提亚和英谷莉特的房间查看。大家都跟在后面。

莉丝提亚房间空荡荡的，英谷莉特的房间也没有人。

【玖瑶：可以侦查下看看有什么痕迹吗。比如是跳窗的还是开门走的之类的痕迹……】

不过，英谷莉特的房间一片狼藉。莉丝提亚的倒是和昨天没什么区别。

【猫头鹰：卡斯帕尔是你吗？】

“……………………不会和我交换的就是猫吧……”看着眼前的一切，英谷莉特担忧地道。

“……噗。”帝弥托利实在没忍住。

【妄言：灵感一下这个，就我平常和猫的互动来说，会不会像是猫搞的破坏？】  
【KP：好】  
【妄言 .ra75灵感：D100=59/75成功。】  
【妄言：过了，喵】  
【KP：很像走投无路的猫】

菲力克斯在纸上写一下：“是猫”。然后一脸好笑地看英谷莉特。

英谷莉特欲哭无泪，绝望地道：“以后我大概……没有脸在这个学院里生活了吧。”

莉丝提亚也噗嗤一声笑出来：“看来我们的情况还不算最坏的。”

“没关系的，英谷莉特！”帝弥托利诚恳地说

“我……我会坚强的，殿下。骑士不会被……一点小问题打倒……”英谷莉特勉力坚强起来，“猫的话，很害怕的时候会躲在哪里呢？”

“这只猫，原先是出现在哪里的呢？”莉丝提亚也帮忙想着。

菲力克斯写道： “教学楼的2楼会议室”。然后又写了什么。“现在用这张脸拉希尔凡下水还来得及。”看起来他不惜写字也要嘲讽。

【KP：好拼2333】

“这不行。在背后做坏事不是骑士精神……话说这样的话，希尔凡又去哪里了？在莉丝提亚的身体里吗？”

“所以”，“莉丝缇雅里面是希尔凡？”菲力克斯也写道，猫写了太多，爪子有点累，甩甩墨水，刻意甩到了帝弥托利的脸上。不过帝弥托利没有生气，揉了揉小猫的头。菲力克斯转头就咬了帝弥托利，但只咬在了帝弥托利的手甲上，反倒让自己的牙齿生疼。然后帝弥托利擦擦脸上的墨水。

【妄言：可恶啊】  
【猫头鹰：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】

“那……那我们去教学楼的2楼看下？也许它回去老家了。”

菲力克斯决定不和“山猪”计较，跳下来，领英谷莉特去刚刚醒来的地方。

“要是希尔凡在就好了，他总是有办法……”帝弥托利低声自言自语。

“希尔凡……是这么可靠的角色吗？”莉丝提亚不由问道。

“应该说是鬼主意多吧。”英谷莉特摊了摊手。

““是吗……”

【妄言：路上我可以碰到猫狗打听一下吗，有没有见到看起来样子很奇怪的金发人类】  
【KP：猫猫狗狗表示你身后那个就是】  
【妄言：？我身后那个明明是猪】  
【KP：金发奇怪的人类】  
【妄言：继续描述，金发雌性，在食堂很能吃的】  
【KP：过个幸运】  
【妄言 .ra50 幸运：D100=92/50 失败。】  
【KP：没有】

在众人讨论之时，菲力克斯似乎向自己的猫狗朋友咨询了有没有看到英谷莉特，但结果是没有。他垂头丧气回来了。

“总之先去你醒来的地方看看？”英谷莉特说道。菲力克斯便开始领路。

“辛苦了，菲力克斯，要不要吃点东西，刚刚看见老师拿着很多鱼……” 帝弥托利说。

“真的吗，我也想吃！”英谷莉特笑道。

“别把我当畜生”，菲力克斯在帝弥托利的脸上挠了一爪子。帝弥托利的脸上留下了猫爪印和墨水。

几人来到了会议室，但里面空荡荡的。英谷莉特显得很失望。

“接下来要去哪里呢....”莉丝提亚说。

“要不要去食堂看看呢？”英谷莉特说，“我有点饿了。早上起来还没有吃饭呢……”

“唔啊啊，英古莉特真悠闲啊...现在一个人也没找到啊...”莉丝提亚道。

英谷莉特又说： “而且早饭大家也都在食堂吧。说不定可以打听一下。”

“这也是个主意呢。”莉丝提亚点头。

“的确，饿着肚子是不行的。去食堂吧。”帝弥托利也赞同。

“你们这群会说人话的终于可以管点用”。菲力克斯这么想着，却只能发出“呜啊啊”的声音，让帝弥托利不禁侧目。菲力克斯愤愤地踩一脚帝弥的脸，跳回地上，走去食堂。

早上的食堂人不少，看见帝弥托利一脸狼狈又开心的样子，同学纷纷议论王子是不是恋爱了。

英谷莉特拿了个馒头狼吞虎咽地吃了下去。然后观察下周围有哪些认识的人。而莉丝提亚则尽可能装作菲力克斯那个冷酷的样子，只是偷偷看着小猫。

他们一行人没有看到莉丝提亚或者英谷莉特的身体，只看到了雅妮特和梅尔塞德斯。

“试着问问同学怎么样？”莉丝提亚向大家征询意见。

【玖瑶：那拜托殿下和她们陈述下目前的情况，让她们帮忙找英谷莉特和莉丝缇雅？尤其是雅妮特，这不是罪魁祸首嘛TT一定要她帮忙……】  
【KP：要嫁不出去了！同学都知道的话！】  
【玖瑶：好吧……】

黑猫一脸“去问啊，难道还指望我问吗？”的表情。

于是几人询问了在场的各位有没有见到英谷莉特和莉丝提亚。大家都说没有，并向希尔凡打听王子的恋情。

“殿下很有魅力嘛。”英谷莉特装着希尔凡的样子笑着说。然后不好意思地看了眼殿下。

“....哼。”莉丝提亚也装作菲利克斯的样子哼了一声。

帝弥托利说：“我去老师的失物招领处看看。可能有人捡到之后放过去了。”

【猫头鹰：捡到？】  
【KP：英谷莉特】  
【猫头鹰：这么大一只】  
【妄言：会有谁捡人做失物啊！】

帝弥托利继续说：“而且老师这么擅长，我去试着拜托看看。之前也找到了菲利克斯的东西了吧。”

“反正已经……打算做殿下的骑士了……怎么样……都可以了……”英谷莉特面色苍白，“就算是物品也好。只要是殿下趁手的剑的话……”

菲力克斯一脸看傻子的眼神看帝弥托利，写“山猪你脑子坏了吗”“终于开始吧人当物品了？”

【妄言：可怜的谷利特酱……】  
【妄言：想灵感一下平常对希尔凡的了解，这种时候他会去哪】  
【KP：困难，请。】  
【玖瑶：我也灵感一下吧，如果他没成功】  
【妄言 .ra75灵感：D100=56/75成功。】  
【妄言：普通成功……我都和他B支援了！】  
【KP：你们还有A和A+没开】  
【玖瑶 .ra65灵感：D100=27/75困难成功。】

难道是去找那个妹子了！英谷莉特突然反应过来。

【玖瑶：妈呀……】

英谷莉特立刻和众人解释了下，关于早上起来是在修道院外一个旅店里，然后昨晚大概是希尔凡和妹子在一起住了一晚上？总之，早上见到了一个妹子，但自己没理她就跑了。

【猫头鹰：大家都在不正常的地方醒来呢。】  
【猫头鹰：哦吼？】  
【猫头鹰：渣男啊。】

菲力克斯猫再次鄙夷而愤怒地咕哝了一声：“那个色情狂！！”

英谷莉特表示想去那个旅店再看一看。

莉丝提亚扶了扶额头：“走吧走吧……还是谁也没找到啊。”

除了帝弥托利跑去找老师离开队伍，剩下三人一起去了英谷莉特醒来的旅店。

【妄言：山猪对别家老师那么献殷勤做什么！】

来到旅店，旅店已经收房了。顶着希尔凡的脸，英谷莉特问道：“昨晚和我一起来的妹子，去哪里了？”

“哦，刚刚也有一个白头发的小姑娘来问呢。”老板说。

“啊！！！！”莉丝提亚意识到那就是“自己”，忍不住惊叫起来，“白头发小姑娘！她在哪里？”

“那……那您怎么回答她的？”英谷莉特也问。

“我说那妹子大概回家了吧，她就住在山下的村子里。”

英谷莉特一行人于是前往山下的村子，不过为了防止被认出来，英谷莉特先给自己戴了个头巾，免得被妹子认出来，一顿追杀之类的。

【猫头鹰：更可疑了！】

走出旅店，莉丝提亚叹了口气：“这么说起来...只有我们五个发生了这种情况..没有波及到别人真是太好了……”

此时，因为走了很远，猫看起来有些累了。英谷莉特试图抱起猫，莉丝提亚看着毛茸茸的猫，想抱又不敢。

【妄言：我的尊严不允许别人抱我，我要自己走】  
【KP：可是走了很远……过体质吧】  
【妄言 .ra40体质: D100=16/40 困难成功。】  
【妄言：为了尊严成功了！！！】  
【KP：好2333】  
【猫头鹰：坚强呢】

菲力克斯倔强地从希尔凡外表的英谷莉特臂弯里跳出来一定要自己走在前面。

“菲力克斯真是变成了猫也是这个个性呢……”英谷莉特感叹道。

在山下村口你们看见一个白发的女生和一个亚麻色头发的村姑在说着什么。

“拜托了，请相信我，玛丽！”

“谁是玛丽，我叫玛德琳！你如果是她的女朋友就不要用这种扯淡的借口为他开脱了！”

【玖瑶：我不敢过去，让莉丝提亚（in 菲力）过去一下？】

菲力克斯直接跳过去对着莉丝缇雅那张脸就是一个飞踢，不过因为是女孩子的脸就不伸爪子了。

【猫头鹰：感谢手下留情？】  
【KP：你怎么跳那么高的（疑惑）】  
【妄言：菲力克斯肯定点了跳跃，借着旁边树木做个缓冲跳上去，莉丝缇亚又不高。】  
【猫头鹰：愤怒的力量？】  
【KP：好hhhhh】

“喂！！！你在干什么！！！”莉丝提亚叫道。并冲过去抓住了那个“白头发的少女”。

“哇……被逮住了。”那个“莉丝提亚” 挠了挠头。

莉丝提亚愤怒的大喊：“希尔凡！！！别顶着我的身体做这种事！”

“抱歉抱歉，因为这件事情比较紧急！”希尔凡忙说，“之后就打算回去的。”

菲力克斯用尾巴狠狠地打了他的脸。 

“唔啊！够了！快走快走！”莉丝提亚喊道。

“对不起对不起。”希尔凡一边用着莉丝提亚的身体道歉，一边被拽走了。

英谷莉特全程都躲在一边，不敢露头。直到希尔凡被揪走，才小心不要被那个女人看到地和大家会合。

【猫头鹰：可怜的古利特酱hhh】

英谷莉特见到希尔凡in莉丝提亚后，很生气地道：“希尔凡！！”

“啊……”希尔凡小声地道， “被自己和菲利克斯说教，真的是太惨了……”

“等换回来后……一定要好好教训你一顿……我今天早上一醒来，都快被你气死了……”英谷莉特继续说。

希尔凡点头： “大致的事情我已经知道了，在早上看见英谷莉特没穿衣服跑在外面的时候……”

【妄言：草】  
【猫头鹰：草】  
【妄言：我刚想说我要是谷利特酱就带着希尔凡的身体去裸奔】

“……”英谷莉特死死看向希尔凡。

“抱歉抱歉，我是开玩笑的！”希尔凡说。

“对不起，莉丝提亚。”英谷莉特的声音飘忽。

现在就揍他一顿好了。

“英谷莉特，”菲力克斯在旁边冷静地书写，“你现在可以用他的身体好好教训他。”

“救命！总之我知道英谷莉特在哪里。拜托了给我将功赎罪的机会！”

“在哪里？！”英谷莉特一边作势要揍一边问， “你为什么不阻止它？！”

“我试过了，啊总之还有各种各样的原因，英谷莉特你的力气好大……”希尔凡说，“总之让她睡着了……然后搬去了安全的地方。对了莉丝提亚……之后有事情想和你说。”

“总算有个好消息了。”莉丝提亚刚松了口气，又提起了心，“.....？怎么了？有种不好的预感”

“我想你大概不会想让别人知道……总之我需要和你谈谈。”

莉丝提亚看着希尔凡严肃的样子，点了点头。

“……不，等等，这么说你看过我的…………………………”突然反应过来的英谷莉特呆住了。

“都是女孩子没关系的吧！”希尔凡in莉丝提亚理所当然地说。

“你是女孩子吗？！”英谷莉特感觉要疯了。

“我不是女孩子吗？”希尔凡按了按莉丝提亚的胸部，骄傲地挺了挺。

菲力克斯感到“都什么闹剧”，在旁边无奈地蜷起来先歇息……

“住手啊！！！！！”莉丝提亚大喊。

英谷莉特则立刻上前打掉了他（她？）的手，一字一顿地说: “快带我们去。你藏人的地方。”

“总之我们去浴室吧！”希尔凡笑道， “难得我找到了这么一个藏人的好地方！”

“浴室？”莉丝提亚问。

“你藏到女浴室里了吗？”英谷莉特异口同声。

【猫头鹰：抓住重点了。】

“桑拿浴室，没分男女的。”希尔凡说，“知道会出现这样的情况，所以那里最合适了吧？”

“那有人进去了怎么办？！”英谷莉特飞速往浴室奔去。

一路跑回浴室，果然里面没有英谷莉特的身影了。

【妄言：果然可还行】

好不容易有了希望却破灭了。也不知道还光着身子做了什么。被人看到的话就社会性死亡了。英谷莉特眼前一黑，撑不住哭了起来。

【玖瑶：用希尔凡的身体哭！】

希尔凡in莉丝提亚熟练地给英谷莉特in希尔凡擦眼泪：“不要用我的脸哭啊……会回想起不好的事情的。”

英谷莉特摇了摇头，吸了吸鼻子：“总、总之还是去别的地方找找看？”

【猫头鹰：心疼古利特酱x】  
【妄言：希尔凡不是说裸奔是开玩笑的吗（……】  
【玖瑶：啊，是开玩笑嘛……】  
【KP：英谷莉特没发现是开玩笑很合理！】

菲力克斯只好在旁边写：“冷静点英谷莉特”，“那家伙在逗你玩的”。英谷莉特看到纸条，瞪了眼希尔凡in莉丝缇雅。

【妄言：我能再在浴室周围问下猫狗吗，如果一直在周围的话应该有看见吧】  
【KP：骰个幸运】  
【妄言 .ra50 幸运：D100=80/50 失败。】

菲力克斯问了一圈猫狗朋友，冷静地回来了，显然没有问出什么。不过他示意可以去问问浴室门口的管理员。

英谷莉特去询问了下。管理员说刚刚帝弥托利和贝雷特老师来过，拉走了被蒸昏迷的一个金发女孩子，似乎去贝雷特的宿舍了。

“啊……太好了……殿下知道猫变成我的事情呢。”英谷莉特松了口气，一行人前往了贝雷特的宿舍。

果然在宿舍里，已经醒过来的英谷莉特一会儿蹭蹭贝雷特，一会儿舔舔帝弥托利，让两个一本正经的青年都手足无措。

“对、对不起，殿下和老师……”英谷莉特忙为“自己”道歉。

贝雷特看见你们回来，松了一口气：“我相信你们一定能很快解决的。”

【妄言：虽然很对不起英谷，但在心里由衷地觉得变成猫的不是自己真是太好了】  
【猫头鹰：（比一个老师指导perfect表情】

“所以现在人齐了？我变成了希尔凡，希尔凡变成了莉丝提亚，莉丝提亚变成了菲力克斯，菲力克斯变成了猫，猫变成了我……？”英谷莉特数了数在场的人，“莉丝提亚接下来要怎么办呢”

大家找来了能用全体治疗的芙莲，，在完全没有受伤的情况下接受治愈还真是独特的体验。在温暖的白光下，各自回到了自己的身体。

“啊...变回来了吗？”莉丝提亚看着自己的身体。

菲力克斯也松了口气。接着，脸上顶着自己抓出的爪痕面无表情地去练剑了，以此忘掉这个屈辱的早晨。

“太……太好了。”英谷莉特由衷地道。

学园生活小小的波澜重新恢复了平静。

“呜啊，其实蛮有趣的。”希尔凡感慨， “会笑的菲利克斯啊，会亲人的英谷莉特啊什么的。”

英谷莉特作势要揍希尔凡。但是半路停下了：“算了……也要感谢你帮忙处理在我身体里的猫……等等，你不会想说我亲了你把？？”

“等等英谷莉特，我回答什么答案你不会生气可以先告诉我吗？”希尔凡后退一步道， “总觉得说不说实话都会被揍……”

“……那你就直接挨揍好了。”

“不要啊————”

【猫头鹰：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真实古利特酱】

结束后：  
【KP：完结啦！各位辛苦了！】  
【妄言：说来希尔凡是想和他睡过的那妹子解释啥】  
【KP：解释今天早上肯定发生了不愉快的事情千万不要想不开一切都是我的错。怕妹子自尽。】  
【猫头鹰：真是个好男人】  
【妄言：自尽……那昨晚是干了啥哦……】  
【玖瑶：所以妹子是真的喜欢希尔凡吗，我早上还以为是妓女给她钱呢】  
【妄言：谷利特酱你也很狠23333333】  
【猫头鹰：笑死】  
【玖瑶：是她先说别忘了付房费的！我还以为……】  
【猫头鹰：这届希尔凡不太行】  
【KP：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】


End file.
